1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool for driving fastening elements in a constructional component and including a combustion chamber, a piston guide adjoining the combustion chamber, a setting piston arranged in the hollow space of the piston guide for an axial displacement therein, and a piston stopping element for the setting piston and arranged in an end region of the hollow space remote from the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type discussed above can be driven using solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels, or a compressed air.
In the above-described setting tools in which a piston drives a fastening element in a constructional component, generally, pressure is applied to the piston at the piston end opposite the fastening element. In the combustion-engined setting tools, the piston is driven, e.g., by combustion gases. Under the pressure acting on the piston, the piston is accelerated in the direction of the fastening element, impacts the fastening element, and drives it in the constructional component.
Sometimes it is desirable that the fastening element is not always driven in a constructional component to the same depth. When the constructional component is soft, e.g., a fastening element would be driven, under the same condition, deeper than when it would have been driven in a hard component. This can result in the damage of the material into which the fastening element is driven in.
In a setting tool Hilti GX100 of the assignee herein, a setting piston is guided in a piston guide, and a bolt guide adjoins the piston guide in the driving-in direction. At the end of the piston guide adjacent to the bolt guide, there is provided a buffer element for the setting piston that limits the displacement of the piston in the driving-in direction. On the bolt guide, a press-on sleeve is provided that can be displaced along the bolt guide between two positions, defining two stages. The press-on sleeve permits to get a maximum drive-in depth.
The drawback of the known setting tool consists in that with the press-on sleeve being mounted on the bolt guide, the outer dimensions of the setting tool are increased, which constrains the to-be-handled profiles.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above in which the foregoing drawback is eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is a setting tool of the type described above and in which adjustment of the drive-in depth can be effected to a most possible extent.